


Learning to Trust

by Foreverrebel1987



Series: Family don't end in Blood. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF JARVIS, Big Brother Sam Winchester, Bucky Barnes loves a pretty Dame, Clint Barton is a dork, F/M, First shot at my writing, Hunter in the Avengers, Multi, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Steve Rogers is understanding, Supernatural Avengers Crossover, Tony Stark is Parinoid, Winchester's working for SHIELD, civil war never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverrebel1987/pseuds/Foreverrebel1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester have been Hunting the Supernatural since they were kids. Their little sister has been helping with the research since she was 10. The Winchester's get on SHIELD's radar during the Leviathan crime spree. Sam and Dean are asked to join SHIELD to protect their little sister. Alyx is asked to join the Avengers as a Supernatural Consultant. Can she whip this rag tag team of heroes in to fighting shape when they don't trust her. Can two super Soldiers out of time help her get the team to trust her, or will distrust stop the team her from making the right calls when they step into the supernatural world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at posting my work anywhere besides my computer. Figured that since I enjoy reading about these people together that I would try my hand at it. I have many Stories that I have written, and will probably post on her sooner or later. All of this is un Beta'd so all spelling and grammatical errors are my own.  
> enjoy.

Being introduced to a new team was always exhausting. Being introduced to the Avengers as the new specialist on the Supernatural, well thank God i grew up as the little sister to Dean and Sam Winchester. those two could exhaust even a demon. or King of hell, as Crowley is now. Back to my new job, yeah i grew up as a hunter along with my two older brothers. but my knack for anything and everything that went bump in the night was more along the lines of research. i was one of the top researchers on the supernatural lore. Even better than Sammy. i learned from the best. our adopted father Bobby Singer. We got on Shield's radar once, they knew that everything that was said about my brother's was usually a supernatural creature, Dean killing all those people in St. Louis? Shifter, the mass bank robberies and shooting spree both Winchester brother's committed? Leviathans that wanted them out of the game. not one mention of me, because unlike my brother's most of my time is spent on a computer, photographic memory and whatnot. The only reason and the real reason that my brother's can still kind of show their faces in public anymore is because after Shield caught Sam and Dean, the real ones during the shooting spree that the Leviathans perpetrated they hadn't informed any other government agencies, and the leviathans hit another spot. so knowing that my brother's weren't the ones doing it, and wanting to know how in the hell their camera's kept getting hacked by someone that wasn't Tony Stark and seemingly that almost all of their information on the family kept disappearing when they went to add stuff to the files, they struck a deal.

~flashback SHIELD base in Kansas~  
Director Nick Fury was pacing back and forth in front of a two way mirror. Inside the interrogation room sat two brothers. Dean and Sam Winchester. There was something about these two that made Fury think that what they were spouting about Apocolypses and Demons, and Purgatory was actually real. Plus the fact that they had been in custody for 48 hours, and yet thier crime spree was still going on in the mid-west. Along with any and all information that they had gathered about this Family soon dissapeared from thier files they had the paper files with them, but anything that they put in the databases, was erased and no one knew who was doing it. It wasn't Stark, he was too busy with the Avenger's to know what was going on.  
Fury had to admit these two weren't cracking. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked into the room.  
"Gentelmen. I am Nick Fury, Director of Shield. Seems like you two are in a world of trouble. Funny thing is, all we can keep on you two is a paper file. Anything in our databases keeps disappearing. Know anything about that?" he asked tossing the said files on them on the table. Dean leaned back in his chair. Sam looked nervous.  
"You can already see that we are not the ones that are doing these crimes, we're trying to stop them!" Sam tried to reason. Dean scowled.  
"Yeah, i get that, wanna tell me why both of your phones, all of your phones actually, keep buzzing, with texts from an 'Alyx'? Getting pretty desperate to find you both, thing is, we can't find her, and we'd like to know why we can't. We'd like to know who exactly she is." Nick said Dean's scowl deepend. Sam clenched his jaw.  
"I'm willing to make you a deal. Your records, will be cleared. You will have Shield backing in your fight, which mean's Mr. Winchesters' that you will be getting regular paychecks, think of it as being Supernatural bounty hunters for Shield. Whoever you are protecting, we will find a way to find them." he threatened, Dean laughed. Sam smirked.  
"You won't find her. she's too well hidden, and the people that are in charge of her saftey, they won't talk to you. You won't be able to find her. As for your job offer. Look we don't need your help, we've been doing fine this long." Dean mumbled. Fury raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
"I could just answer the phone the next time it rings and track it." he said. Sam chuckled.  
"Sir with all due respect, our father was a Marine, we know better to talk and keep tracking devices on our phones. Besides you wouldn't have the codeword." he said laughing when that didn't even make Fury blink,  
"We could get it out of you." he threatend again. Dean snorted.  
"Try it, we wouldn't crack. See Nick, we've both been to Hell, tortured, by demons, and Satan himself. There is nothing that you can do that would make us give her or her postion up." Dean said Fury smirked and then Dean's phone rang once again, this time it was a phone call. it started playing Sweet Child of Mine, by Guns and Roses. Fury answered after the third ring.  
"Dee! I swear to Cas that if you are hurt or being tortured i will come there and save your ass myself!" A feminine voice yelled into the phone,  
"Hello Alyx, is it? this is Director Nick Fury, of Shield. i just offered these two a job, i have one for you as well, becuase i assume that you are the one that's hacking our database. better than Stark kid, and yes we already know about the Supernatural world. " Fury began. The line was silent for a moment.  
"What's the code word?" she asked.  
Fury raised an eyebrow at the brothers. both of them knew that Cas could only hide her for so long.  
"Mary Campbell." Dean said finally looking resigned, Alyx hummed.  
"Fine, i will arrive there within the hour. specifically the room. do not shoot me or who i come with. you wanna talk we'll talk." she said hanging up. Fury looked at the Brother's they shrugged. a couple minuets later a young woman and a man wearing a tan trenchcoat appered in the room, Fury drew his weapon. but didn't shoot.  
"Thanks Cas." the girl said, she was just shy of 6 foot, had long curly blonde hair, and had piercing green eyes.  
"Director Fury, Alyxandra Winchester." she said holding out her hand, he shook it. then nodded at Cas.  
"Your friend and ride?" he asked. Alyx smirked.  
"I am Castiel Angel of the Lord." Cas said glaring at Fury. who nodded.  
"Right, well Miss Winchester, let's talk business,"  
~end Flashback~


	2. Meeting the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx meets the team and there is plenty of distrust given her brother's reputation proceeds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter already. Woot. again no Beta so any and all errors are still mine. I do not own anything in Marvel or Supernatural this is purely fictional.

That was a week ago. now I'm on my way to Avenger's tower. to meet the rest of the team. i was in the elevator and knew that Stark's AI was trying to get information on me before i made it to the meeting room. soon the elevator dinged and opened revealing all the Avenger's including, the newly rehabilitated James "Bucky" Buchannan Barnes. all staring at me like i was a freak.  
'Great, high school all over again.' i thought. i nodded at Fury and then stepped into the room. all eyes were on me and i took a breath and introduced myself.  
"Hello, Alyxandra Winchester." i said holding out my hand to Tony Stark, he looked down his nose at me.  
"Winchester? as in related to Sam and Dean Winchester? Those Psychopaths? Seriously Fury, you think this punk kid, who is probably homicidal is going to be any type of help to us?" he asked i put my hand down and blushed.  
'well that went well.' i sighed. squared my shoulders and stared down Tony Stark.  
"Yeah, my older brother's are Sam and Dean, and didn't Fury give you a file to read on them? or why I'm here? things that you think that go bump in the night? yeah they are real." i said Stark snorted.  
"Yeah, right." he began, when Bruce Banner butted in.  
"We really don't believe any of this Miss Winchester we usually deal with science facts." he said i turned to look at him.  
"Doctor Banner, it's nice to meet you, I've read some of your work. and Science facts, you want Science facts? you can't believe in the Supernatural but you guys don't bat an eyelash at a man turning in to the 'Other Guy' because of Sever Gamma Radiation? Fine you want Proof," i said glaring at them, they all went stiff.   
" You going to show us magic?" Hawkeye asked chuckling.  
"No, Mr. Barton, i am not, what i am going to show you, or rather introduce you to is an Angel of the Lord." i said Steve and Bucky sat up straighter.  
"An Angel? please that would mean that God's real." Black widow said.  
"God's real, he just doesn't care anymore. Castiel Angel of the Lord i pray to thee that you get your feathery ass down here and show these Avenger's that i am not crazy." i prayed, earning a chuckled from Bucky at my prayer. suddenly Cas appeared next to me. making the whole team jump in surprise. Thor jumped up and exclaimed.  
"Wonderus! it's been Centuries since I've seen any of your kind!" he said to Cas.  
"Ahh, Thor Odinson crowned prince of Asgard, I'm assuming you mean Gabriel?" Cas asked. Thor nodded.  
"So he can appear, what's so special about that?" Stark asked. Thor looked at him in awe.  
"Man of Iron, can you not see his Wings?" he exclaimed. Stark shook his head, i looked at Cas.  
"Go for it man, i can say this time i will not shoot you." i said chuckling thinking back to the time when we first met him, Dean, Bobby and I all shot him before he showed us his wings.  
Cas' eye burnt with the light of his grace and the lights dimmed and crackled, and in the shadows of where he was standing were his wings.   
"So, she speaks the truth, still don't trust her. her room is on this floor." Stark said pointing to the only door off of the kitchen. Fury nodded at me and told me to get comfortable. i nodded and walked past the gaping Avenger's with Cas on my heels. i opened the door and found a lounge room, small kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. i threw my bag into the bedroom and sat on the couch, Cas sat next to me and smiled.  
"They will believe in Time, Alyxa. Some of them still have faith. I trust you will be alright? Dean is praying to me to stop by the bunker to let them know that you are okay." he said patting my shoulder. i nodded.  
"Yeah, Cas, go tell him I'm fine, and that i will call them later. i should unpack. and maybe try to get to know my new team." i said Cas nodded then left. there was a shout and the door to my small apartment was thrown open.  
"Where the hell did he go?" Stark asked. i shrugged and started unzipping my bag. as i pulled out my laptop and books i explained to him.  
" My brother's were praying to him to give a report on how i was received. Since he was the one that pulled Dean's soul from Hell. he has taken it upon himself to protect our small family. here." i said handing him a folder. he took a step back and grabbed at the folder like he would catch a disease from.  
"What the hell is this?" he asked opening it.  
"That is a copy of my father's hunting journal, a copy of mine, and a copy of my surrogate father's files on anything we've encountered in the Supernatural world." i said walking past him and out to the common area where all the avengers were still seated. i threw the pack of files on the table.  
"Here, crash course on the Supernatural, my father's journal, mine, and Robert Singer's, everything that we encountered. any questions, apparently, i'll be in my room, since i make y'all uncomfortable." i said glaring right back at the black widow, and Hawkeye, and Dr. Banner, Captain America and the Winter soldier grabbed the files first and were looking through them, they apparently didn't hate me on principle. score one for me. Stark snorted.  
"This is just hocus pocus." he said i smirked.  
"No, it's not, and i hope you don't meet a Witch, i hate those bitches, soul selling bitches." i said grabbing my phone when it started to ring. Back in Black was playing, Dean was Calling.  
"Hey. yea like a lead balloon. no, because, yeah well this is legitimate work for you and Sammy, don't have to be a genius to figure that one out. yea well, who Iron man? yeah, i did, for someone with his intellect and knowing that he's seen my file, knowing that i have the intelligence to match his he's very prickly. no don't bother, apparently I'm scum. yeah well, shouldn't be as bad as high school. because i hadn't grown out of the awkward phase yet. Sammy's still in that phase. uh yeah, i did, they haven't no, yeah, i will, stay safe, and for the love of God Dean, do not piss off the king of Hell again. because since I'm out of hiding, he will try again, and i have to talk to Stark about supernatural proofing this place." i said talking to Dean being a mother hen, Stark's head snapped up.  
"No. your not touching anything that isn't yours." he said getting in my face. i scowled, and Dean knowing that i had the Winchester temper stayed silent and listened to what i was going to do. i snapped.  
"Fine, but when Demons start showing up and trying to posses your stupid ass, don't say i didn't warn you. Dean I've got to go, I've gotta, i dunno what I've gotta do, but I've gotta." i mumbled trying to hang up the phone with out Stark hearing Dean yell at him.  
"Touch my Sister Stark and Iron man or not i will send you to hell myself!" Dean yelled before i hung up. Steve and Bucky were looking at me having looked through the files.  
"Does salt really help?" Steve asked. i nodded.  
"Yes, because it's pure, rosary's and holy water too, and Devil's traps. so does this." i said pulling up the bottom of my shirt to show the Anti possession tattoo on my hip.  
"This little bit of ink keeps my body demon free." i said Steve nodded then started talking to Bucky, the others were looking at Stark who had gone white at Dean's threat and to Banner who looked like he was counting back from ten. they grabbed their packets and started looking though them i turned on my heel and went back to my room. i pulled out the Devil's trap rug and put it in front of my door, then laid salt lines on the windows and doors. there was a knock on my door a couple hours later.   
"its open." i called i was looking up something for Bobby, when i saw Steve and Bucky in the doorway.  
"What's up Captain? Sargent?" i asked Steve blushed and Bucky smirked at the titles.  
"Uh, we were going to order food, and since everyone else ordered theirs and are eating, we were wondering if you were hungry?" Steve asked. i smiled.  
"I could eat, what were you planning on ordering?" i asked Bucky smirked.  
"Chinese food, any preferences Doll?" he asked Steve looked up at him and smiled. i chuckled.  
" general's chicken and crabrangoons, here's a twenty to cover my food." i said trying to pay them.  
"Nope, sorry Doll, can't let the pretty one pay for her food on the first day. Stevie, you wanna order for us? i think we should keep Miss Winchester company. i for one have many questions." Bucky said Steve nodded, then called in an order.


	3. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, sorry for the radio silence people, finally finally got over some writers block. so here is chapter three, still unbeta'd and im trying to combine two of my stories in to this one, so i should have a bit of a better flow soonish, well enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Alyx talks to both Super Soldiers about her life, and then gets a surprise visit from her Over Protective Older Brothers.

As we waited for our food to arrive, They started asking questions about my life.

"So you're saying that Angels and Demons, and Witches and anything that we thought went bump in the night growing up are actually real? I get that we just witnessed an Angel. The angel of Thursdays from what i can remember from Sunday school growin' up, but you mean to tell me that your family knew about these things? Hell of a way to grow up there Doll." Bucky said leaning back on the sofa looking at me. I grimaced, i knew that i was going to have to tell them my family's story soon enough, had to tell SHIELD anyways. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, my older brother's and I were trained from an early age to hunt the supernatural. It started when I was 6 months old, my brother Sam was a year and a half, our mother was killed in a house fire, well that's what the police report says. Our mother was killed in a fire that much is true. It wasn't a random fire though, a demon, a Yellow eyed demon, picked my brother Sam to be one of his special children, to lead Lucifer's army so to speak, because our bloodlines go way back, Cain and Abel to be exact, they wanted to jump start judgement day. My brothers are the true vessels to the Archangels Michael and Lucifer, Dean being Michael's and Sam being Lucifer's. So the yellow eyed demon bled into Sammy's mouth marking his soul. except our mother caught him, and he murdered her for our father to find. Dean was 5 1/2 and he grabbed Sammy and I and ran out of the house. we've been hunting and trying to search for the monster that took our mother away ever since." I said looking at my hands, both super soldiers had grim expressions on their faces. Steve nodded.

"Did you eventually find him?" he asked looking like he wanted to comfort me. I smiled, and it was a smile that would make lesser men shudder.

"Yes, We found him, but not before we ended up losing our father to him, Sam went away to school, He was gonna be a lawyer, Went to Standford an everythin' but Dean and I, we lost dad, i still feel bad that we had to drag Sammy back into this life. I know that Dean feels horrible that i had to grow up like him and Sammy. We were trying to track or father down, and went on a case, Sammy had to make it back for an interview for his law school, and we dropped him off, something felt off when we were driving away, I told Dean to turn around." I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Sure enough, once we were back at Sammy's apartment, it was on fire, Jessica, his girlfriend was on the ceiling, just like our mother. So Sammy had a reason to want to find this Yellow eyed monster, we eventually found our father, along with a Colt." i said Bucky smirked.

"What's a gun gotta do with this doll?" he asked i shrugged.

"Samuel Colt made a gun that can kill anything supernatural. we found it and were trying to get the demon so that our family could have some sort of peace finally, but there was a car accident, Dean was in a coma, wasn't gonna wake up. Dad made a deal with the demon, gave him the gun, to save Dean's life. he got fifteen minuets. So naturally our father's hunt and main obsession on finding this bastard became ours. Not only did this monster kill our mother, but took away our father as well. He still had his sights set on Sammy." i said Steve put a hand on my shoulder and i smiled at him.

"What happened?" he asked i shook my head and sighed.

"Sam disappeared, we found him, after finding out about all these other special children, it was like the hunger games for Lucifer's army, there's a devil's gate where you can use the Colt and open a gateway to hell, the yellow eyed demon was going to use it, we stopped him, but not before Sam was stabbed in the back literally by one of the other kids. Dean Bobby and I watched Sam die, right in Dean's arms. But the yellow eyed bastard didn't figure in the fact that once you send someone's soul to hell, you better not open a devils' gate soon after, because our father's soul crawled outta hell and held the bastard still so i could shoot him between the eyes with the colt. He knew before the light faded that he was messing with the wrong family." i said. Both soldiers looked stunned.  
"But your brother Sam is alive," Steve pointed out. i nodded.  
"Apparently, my family is hard to kill. or we just don't stay dead for very long. Dean couldn't stand a world where his baby brother was dead and his baby sister wasn't talking or doing anything. So he sold his soul in a crossroads deal. he got a year, Sam came back to life. and we tried our damnedest to get Dean out of his deal." i said Bucky looked thoughtful.  
"Didn't your brother know that a crossroads deal would end badly?" he asked getting up to get the food that had just arrived. i shook my head.

"He knew, he just didn't wanna live in a world with out us. we were all we had growing up. normally you get ten years with a crossroads deal. He got a year because well of our family, To start judgement day they needed the Righteous man, that being dean, he needed to spill blood in hell to break a seal, there are hundreds and hundreds of seals keeping Lucifer in the cage, only 66 need to be broken. That's how we met Castiel." i said nodding in thanks to Bucky when he handed me my food.

"How did you meet Castiel if your brother was in hell? How did they get him down there?" Steve asked. I smiled at the memory.

"Hell hounds came for him when his year was up, and Castiel would say, "I'm the one who gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition." meaning that he was the one to bring Dean's soul back to his body, thankfully Sammy and I got our way and buried him, we didn't give him a hunter's funeral. that's where we salt and burn the bones. Can't have hunters coming back as angry spirits." i said they nodded and i caught them up on what was happening up until my brother's got caught by shield.  
Once they realized how late it was they excused themselves and wished me a good night. i went to bed only to be woken up a few hours later with JARVIS trying to get my attention.  
"Miss Winchester, you seem to have two visitors waiting for you in the garage level." he said i jumped up grabbing hold of my knife.  
"Visitors?" i mumbled trying to wake up,  
"Indeed ma'am, they arrived in a Black Chevy Impala." JARVIS replied.  
I groaned and slipped on some shoes, once i walked out to the common room i wasn't at all surprised to find all the Avengers looking at the garage feed, Sure enough there were my brothers glaring at the camera. Stark turned to glare at me.

"What are those monsters doing here?" he snarked. i sighed rubbing a hand over my face in annoyance.

"Stay up here, these might be the Leviathans, hey, do you have any Borax?" i asked Steve handed me a box and i nodded.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." i said disappearing into the elevator. once the doors opened and my gun was trained on them i heard an exasperated huff.

"It's us Bug." Dean said i smirked.

"Sure, here take a handful of this, you too Sammy." i said tossing a box over to them. with a roll of their eyes they each stuck their hands in the box and brought up a handful. Okay so it was them.


	4. Oh Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll!! As always unbeta'd so yea,
> 
> "Why are you two here?" I asked narrowing my eyes, Sam jutted his chin out and Dean squared his shoulders.
> 
> "Making sure you're alright Bug." Sam said, I sighed.
> 
> "You can't threaten the Avengers!" i snapped. Dean growled at me.
> 
> "Watch me!" he said making his way to the elevator.

"Why are you two here?" I asked narrowing my eyes, Sam jutted his chin out and Dean squared his shoulders.

"Making sure you're alright Bug." Sam said, I sighed.

"You can't threaten the Avengers!" i snapped. Dean growled at me.

"Watch me!" he said making his way to the elevator. Sam followed him looking back at me. I threw my hands up in anger. I huffed in annoyance as i followed them to the elevator.

"Jarvis, please take us up to the common floor." I said through clenched teeth. I stifled a giggle when both of my brother's jumped at JARVIS' reply.

"Certainly Miss Winchester, although Sir has tried to command me to make them stay down here, Director Fury has over ridden my protocols." he said, i rolled my eyes.

"Stark's AI, seriously you two, I know you wanna protect me like back in school, But Dean Winchester, I can take care of myself. Same goes for you Samuel Winchester!" i said pointing my fingers at my brother's who both had put upon innocent faces. i rolled my eyes.

"Just wanna make sure they are treating you alright there Lil' Bit." Dean said putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a side hug. Sam pulled me into a hug when Dean let go as well.

"Cas reported that most of them are hostile to ya." Dean mumbled making me snort.

"And civilians who know nothing about the Supernatural wouldn't act the same way when told Dean?" I asked and took a deep breath as the Elevator opened up to the common floor.  
Sure enough we were greeted with a Bow and Arrow, Iron man Gauntlet, and a couple glocks in our faced. I smiled at Bucky and Steve since i noticed that the shield and none of Bucky's weapons were pointed at us.  
"Seriously, this is how you guys greet people?" Dean asked making Sam snort.  
"Like you don't greet some people like this either." he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and glared at the rest of the Avengers.  
"Wow what a welcome, Ya'all realize that greeting people like this is going to give said people complexes," i said earning a grin from Bucky who was leaning against the kitchen island.  
"We tried to warn them Doll, Bucky Barnes, Nice to meetchya, you must be Sam and Dean Winchester." he said nodding at my brothers, who were still watching the weapons closely.  
"Uh, ye..yeah, Nice to meet you Sargent Barnes." Sam said Dean was smiling goofily.  
"That's Bucky Barnes! And Captain America, Holy Crap! Two of the Howling Commandos! This is Friggen awesome!" he crowed earning a chuckle From both Steve and Bucky.  
"It's nice to meet you both, Alright guys! Weapons away!" Steve said using his Captain America Voice. Thor who had been holding Minjor by his side put it down and stepped forward to shake my brother's hands.

"What a wondrous meeting, Two more of Midguard's Warriors, Those that are specially trained! I have read your Father's journals! Tell me did you really slay a Shritga?" he boomed looking at Dean. Sam cleared his throat.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah we did. It's nice to meet you Prince Odinson." He said Dean nodded i smiled at Thor.  
"Thanks big guy, you're one of the best!" i said patting him on the shoulder. Thor smiled at me and went to go stand by Steve and Bucky. Finally Tony found his voice.  
"Why are there two mass murder's in my tower?" he snarled. before Dean or Sam could defend themselves i spun on my heel and faced him.  
he took a step back suddenly timid, Dean chuckled.  
"Bitchface 8.5" he said to Sam, i glared at Tony.

"You wanna talk mass murders? You built fucking Murder Bot Stark, you work with three trained assassins, your company alone when it still made weapons, killed more that everyone in this room combined. But no go ahead, call the Supernatural experts mass murderers, That's smart." i snarled he took a step back and Natasha arched an eyebrow at me.  
"What i did my research before i got here. You are the Black Widow after all. There's no way i wanna piss you off or get on your bad side, even Dean the Horn dog that he is wouldn't try anything with you." i said making Dean Squawk. Sam laughed.  
"I'm not currently on a spree Kid." Stark said i rolled my eyes.  
"Neither are Sammy or Dee, We've already got proof of that. Borax seems to hurt the Leviathans, these two lunkheads touched the borax and nothing happened." i said Natasha was having a conversation with Clint who had signed something back, i was to far away to see what he was saying. Sam chuckled at Signed back to Clint.  
'Dude i was gonna be a Lawyer.' Clint's eyes went wide.  
"Yeah we've gotta be able to talk to any witnesses, we've learnt a lot of languages." Dean mumbled, not liking to make himself seem smart.

"Well as much fun as this is, Stark we've come here to warn you. Hurt our baby sister and there is no where anyone can find you. We will literally send you to hell without Cas' help. That goes for anyone in this room." Dean said I shook my head.  
"Caveman." i mumbled Sam snickered then looked at everyone, he had his lawyer face on.  
"Any harm that any of you do to her we will exact our revenge. She's our baby sister, and she's here to make sure that ya'all will survive anything that comes your way. You can believe in Aliens, but vampires, ghosts and demons too much?" He added putting his arm around my shoulders. Dean shot another glare at them and then looked at me.

"Where's your room Lil Bit?" he asked i nodded to the door at the end of the hall.  
"Well this has been fun, but I've been driving for almost 13 hours straight, gonna go pass out." he said nodding at Thor and the super soldiers and steering both Sammy and I into my set of rooms.

"All this space and this is what Stark gives you to live in? Doesn't everyone else have whole floors to themselves?" Dean asked sitting on the couch i shrugged.  
"It's more than we've ever had." i mumbled Sam's eyes softened.  
"We have Bobby's." he said i nodded, i threw some blankets at my brothers and crawled back into bed.


	5. Shovel talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter... Yes... Bit of a twist in this chapter... some of the Avengers can see angels wings... not just the ones from Asgard.... still no Beta. Also don't own Supernatural or Marvel, work of fiction here... Sigh if only they were real...

Soon morning came and i groaned as i had two huge someones jump on me while i was sleeping.  
"Wakey Wakey eggs and Bakey! Up little bit Up! Cas is going to be here soon, we've got to talk to these Avengers." Dean said pulling the blankets off of me. I groaned and burrowed my head under my pillows. Sam swiped my pillow and i glared at them.  
"Can i never get sleep?" i grumbled then smiled slightly when Sam handed me a cup of coffee. "Wait, Cas is coming back? Why?" i asked arching an eyebrow at them. for their part, at least Sam looked sheepish, Dean looked defiant.  
"We need to make sure that they are going to treat you with respect once we leave to go on our first mission there Sweets." Dean said i sighed.  
"No threatening the Avengers Dean! Besides, Thor, Sargent Barnes, and Captain Rogers seem to like me enough." i said noticing the look that my brother's were sharing.  
"Yeah we noticed that the WWII relics seem to have taken a shine to you there Little Bit." Sam said crossing his arms and giving me the older brother glare. I just glared back.  
"You two realize that they are gentlemen and heard my story before passing judgement right? It's the whole '40's thing they have going." i said Dean shook his head.  
"Barnes is the Winter Soldier, he's, well he's dangerous Bit, we know he's recovering, but we worry." he said his shoulders slumping. I snorted and looked at him as i set my coffee mug down.  
"Like anyone in this room isn't dangerous there Mr. Winchester. Buck... Sargent Barnes is recovering, they got all the HYDRA triggers out, yeah he had PTSD, like a shitload of it, but so do you, and so does Sammy, hell even i have PTSD. Can't be tortured and possessed and seen the things we've seen and fought the things we've fought and not come out of this unscarred. If Ste... Captain Roger's and The Black Widow trust him, then I'm going to trust him to have my six." I said. Sam nodded, he knew that i had done my research on every member of the Avenger's team. But even as a young girl i had loved Captain America and the Howling Commandos. Dean sighed.  
"Go get ready, Cas will be here soon." he said they left my room and i rubbed my eyes and growled. Great, they were gonna play the whole over protective bit even more, because Sam was a gossip, not matter what he says. I got up and grabbed some clothes and then jumped into the shower.  
I washed up and changed and walked out to the living room to see Dean cooking at the stove in the kitchen and Sam looking something up on his laptop.  
"Don't burn my rooms down." i said swiping a piece of bacon and munching on it, Dean snorted.  
"Ha ha, you're hilarious. Sam's called Bobby, he's got a lead for us, so we're heading out tomorrow," he said rolling his eyes at me. I nodded. just then Cas appeared.  
"Hello Dean, Hello Sam, Hello Alyxandra." he said making Dean drop the pan on the Stove.  
"Dammit Cas, stop doing that, seriously, I'm pretty sure that you get a kick out of scaring us." he grumbled. Suddenly my front door opened and Tony Stark stalked in.  
"How are you getting past my security?!?" he demanded, Cas who turned to protect us cocked his head to the side and looked at Stark.  
"Anthony Stark, Iron man. I am an Angel of the Lord. Your security measures cannot keep me out, Seeing as thought you did not Angel proof your building." Cas said i snorted. Cas turned to look at me and i shrugged.  
"You hang out with Dean and Sammy too much, you're starting to sound like them. What are you doing in here Stark? Haven't you heard of knocking?" i asked crossing my arms and Glaring at the Billionaire who glared right back.  
"My building Winchester! I can go where i please, and how the hell is he getting in and out of the building? Transport?" he demanded. Sam stood his full height and glared at Stark.  
"He's an Angel you ass, he's using his Grace to teleport and travel from one place to another, he can't enter somewhere if there is anti angel sigils on that place, bit seeing as though you haven't looked at anything that my little sister has given you in her crash course on the Supernatural I'm not actually surprised. JARVIS?" Sam said turning his head to look at the ceiling leaving Stark to look on gobsmacked.  
"What can i help you with Mr. Winchester?" JARVIS asked. Dean smirked at Stark pouting.  
"Can you call the rest of the avengers to the common floor, we need to have a little chat." he said, quirking an eyebrow.  
"At once Mr. Winchester." JARVIS said. Stark looked like a fish and turned on his heel and stomped out of my apartment. Sam gestured for all of us to follow him out i shook my head. Yeah this was going to end well.  
we walked out to the main part of the common room where everyone was already seated around the table, Thor nodded at Cas and my brothers.  
"Good Morrow Lady Alyx." He said i smiled.  
"Morning Thor." i said feeling Dean walk up behind me. he was glaring at everyone and had opened his mouth when both Steve and Bucky looked confused.  
"Uh, Castiel? Why are you still showing yer Wings?" Bucky asked Steve nodded.  
"Do we have to look away?" he asked looking worried, Thor Boomed a laugh. and Cas startled, then looked at both men. suddenly he smiled.  
"No, you don't have to, I didn't even realize that anyone besides Prince Thor could see my true form. I'm afraid i was more worried about Alyx's safety yesterday to notice. You can see my true image, not just my vessel." he said Sam Dean and I all turned to look at him gobsmacked.  
"Seriously?" I asked in awe, Dean smirked.  
"Yes, Both men have souls as bright and pure as that of the Righteous Man's soul." Cas said shrugging, i turned to look at Dean who blushed.  
"Um, pure? If you knew what I've done, you'd be singing a different tune Castiel." Bucky mumbled. Cas shook his head.  
"I know what you were made into James Barnes, You had your mind taken and were forced to do the deeds of evil men, that alone didn't tarnish your soul, Same as yours Steven Rogers. Your souls are bright and pure, as pure as Dean Winchesters and Alyxandra Winchester's souls." he stated matter of factually. Bucky shook his head and Stark snorted.  
"Always knew that the Cap was a virgin. didn't think that Barnes was though." he mumbled to Clint who shrugged. I rolled my eyes.  
"Pure doesn't mean virgin you idiot. Dean certainly isn't a virgin. And he's the righteous man." i said shaking my head.  
Steve had blushed and Bucky still looked starstruck. I huffed a breath and nodded to the Black Widow and looked at Cas.  
"Her soul is still bright. Same as everyone's here. You are the good guys. But, you need to trust in Alyx, she knows what she's talking about, she isn't crazy." he said turning his confused glare on everyone in the room making Dean snort.  
"Right, well Yay good guys. Listen, your boss seems to trust us, Captain America and The Winter Soldier and the God of Thunder seem to trust my baby sister. Word of warning now, you treat her with anything besides respect, any open hostility, and I'll make good on my threats from last night." he said, Bruce spoke up for the first time.  
"That you'll send us to hell? How?" he asked Sam and I stiffened, Dean turned to glare at the Dr.  
"I spent four months in Hell, which down there is forty years, i stepped off the rack thirty years in, I tortured souls in hell, Sammy here spent time in the cage with two pissed off Arch Angels. we're not afraid of you or your alter ego there Doc. Treat Alyx like she's a villain, and no one will find you, Cas would probably help, if not, there's always the king of hell." he said shrugging, Clint spoke up then.  
"I thought Lucifer was in the cage? What, JARVIS showed us the recording of Alyx's conversation with Cap and Buck." he said leaning back on his chair.  
"The king of Hell isn't Lucifer, once he was put back in the cage, Crowley, the king of the crossroads became the king of Hell." Castiel said. Clint nodded, he went back to reading the file that Alyx had handed out yesterday. Natasha looked at Alyx.  
"How are we going to train for the supernatural?" she asked Alyx shrugged.  
"We find a couple cases, you go with and follow what i say so you don't die." i said she nodded and then Thor looked thoughtful.  
"I may not be able to recite the exorcisms, The All Speak translates to what you speak." he said i nodded.  
"I have a file you can download on your phone of it prerecorded." i said he nodded. Tony snorted.  
"Fine, looks like we're all going to Crazy town, population those four." he said pointing at my brothers and I. Cas looked at Dean.  
"I do not understand that reference." he said Dean rolled his eyes.  
" Never mind Cas, if we're done here Sammy and I have a case to look into. Wait Stark, you don't happen to know Dick Roman do you?" he asked looking at Stark.  
"Supposed to have a meeting with him in a week." he said shrugging.  
Sam ran his hand through his hair.  
"Cancel it. Roman is a Leviathan, these things are pre biblical, he'll actually eat you and take your form. no one go near these bastards, we don't know how to kill them, only that we can harm them with Borax." he said Tony nodded, he may not believe in all this stuff, but he wasn't stupid.  
" What do i tell pepper?" he asked arching a brow. i sighed.  
"Tell her SHIELD doesn't think that meeting him is a good idea, his background check didn't come back clean, which isn't a lie, he had several meetings with Director Pierce." i said, i had done my homework, the Leviathans wanted to get to the Avenger's. They were going to try and use HYDRA. everyone stilled at that.  
"HYDRA?" Natasha asked as Bucky went still. i nodded.  
"They haven't actually done anything with the Leviathans, they actually want to destroy them, because suddenly these creatures want to bring chaos to thier view of a perfect world." i said. everyone nodded. Natasha and Clint left soon after that to do some recon mission.  
"well I suppose I'll look for a case nearby." i said over my shoulder as i watched my brothers' walk away with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone guess that Steve could see Cas' wings? What about Bucky? I'm in the belief that James Buchanan Barnes is not a villain....Also HYDRA? Well Crap, apparently the muse is running rampant within my head today... hope you enjoyed!


	6. Looking for an easy case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx starts looking for an easy case and decides that it's time to figure out who she's taking first. Her brother's have decided that she seems a little keen on two of the Avengers.

I knew that I had to find a couple cases, because the group i was with would have to break off in to smaller groups with me, 8 people would draw unwanted attention. I knew that i wanted at least Steve and Bucky to go with on the first case, since they had been the ones to actually hear my story before passing judgment.  
I had found several cases, and after talking it over with my brothers, making sure that it wasn't Leviathan related and wasn't the case they were going on, i picked a pretty easy one to take the Super Soldiers on. Small Vampire nest. Pretty simple. i printed out the information that i had found, apparently either it was a Vampire Nest. one other case i found involved demons, Natasha and Clint would work with that one, and Banner, well the less he had to actually do would work for all of us, he needed to get the tattoo though, before he even thought of coming on a mission with me.

"JARVIS? where are Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes right now?" I asked putting everything i had on this case in a folder and stood up. Both Dean and Sam looked at me and paused. Dean arched a brow at me and Sam smacked him in the back of the head.

"Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes are in the Avenger's gym Miss Winchester." JARVIS replied. i nodded.

"Thanks Jarvis, can you send the info i have on this case to their phones, and let them know I'm on my way down?" i asked slipping on my shoes.

"At once Miss Winchester." the AI said i turned to leave the room when i walked in to two very over protective older brother's. I arched an eyebrow.

"What?" i asked Sam smirked and Dean glared right back.

"The super twins? really Alyx, they better not touch you." he said Sam was full on belly laughing. I actually looked hurt at Dean thinking that this was because i still held feelings for either of the men in question.

" They are the first to trust me, and besides Thor they have the muscle to make this easy. This has nothing to do with if I like them or they like me Dean." I said trying and failing on keeping the hurt in my voice. This was one thing i was truly jealous of Sammy for, he got out, lived a normal life, got to have a relationship.   
I had Dean, and Dad, No one was to touch the youngest Winchester. Basically on pain of death. Sam got to be normal. I wasn't allowed out of their sight and the couple times i was, and ended up on a date... We left town the next morning after Dean or Dad found out where i was and which guy i was with.   
Dean still glared at me and Sam finally stopped laughing when he caught the note in my voice. Dean started to speak but Sammy cut him off.

"We just worry about you Bug." he said shrugging, i snorted.

"Yeah, well pretty sure I'll be safe, I'll be on a case with Captain America and Sargent Barnes, Both gentlemen from the 40's. Besides, I have to grow up sometime Dean." i said Dean shook his head.

"Not if i have a say in it." he grumbled, i sighed and before i would start yelling at him and letting him know how backwards it was for him to basically whore around and then to make sure that i was still Pure or untouched, i shook my head eyes pleading with Sam, who seemed to finally figure out that i could and would take care of myself.

"Dean, we have to let her grow up sometime, and it's not like this is her first solo case ever. She'll have people with military background helping her." Sam said Dean turned to glare at Sam and i slipped from the room and made my way to the elevator. i nodded at the Black widow and squared my shoulders as I heard Dean swear as he noticed i walked out.  
"Get back here young lady!" he huffed from the doorway i flipped him off as the doors closed.

Natasha looked at Dean with an unimpressed expression on her face. Clint popped out of the vent above her and looked at Dean.  
"You realize that she can take care of herself right? She stood up to the Avenger's, that's not something many people can say while being uninjured. And Cap and Bucky would make sure that they have her six." He said dropping down and opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Sports drink. Sam snorted.

"Dude Hawkeye just sassed you." he said Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Bitch." he said turning to Sam, 

"Jerk." Sam said nodding at the two avengers, both brother's pausing when Natasha spoke.  
" You want us to trust your sister and what you are saying is actual fact, Then let her take the team Leader and his right hand man on a case. Besides, It will be fun to take on a demon this time and be the one with the upper hand." she said Sam looked at her and nodded.

"I suppose if HYDRA knew about the Leviathans, then the Red Room must have known about the supernatural." he said.

" Are you saying that you have dealt with a demon before and walked away?" Dean asked she nodded keeping her expression bland.

"Christo." Dean said looking at her she looked at him unimpressed.

"I may not have ended that black eyed bastards life and have not told many people that i knew what he was to keep myself sane, but i will always want to protect the family of the man who saved me from being killed before i defected to SHIELD. Tell Mr. Singer that Natalia says thank you." she said with that she walked out leaving both Sam and Dean looking Gobsmacked. Sam had his phone out and was already dialing Bobby.


	7. Vampires?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx slips away to get the WWII Vets caught up on the case, they discuss what they are going to do and yeah Bucky Flirts a little bit more too, just a filler chapter really.  
> I don't own Marvel or Supernatural, Un beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

The doors to the Gym floor opened and i was greeted by both Steve and Bucky waiting for me.

"You got a case already there Doll?" Bucky asked i nodded.

"Sure did Sarge. Wanna help a Gal out and take out a Vampire nest near Albany?" i asked Bucky laughed.

"Oh, Definitely Doll, You in Stevie?" he asked turning to Steve, who grinned and finished unwrapping his hands.

"When do we start?" he asked i laughed and told them that the files were on their phones or tablets.

"So how are we doing this Doll?" Bucky asked as we all stepped into the elevator to go back to their floor so i could tell them the details of the case.

"We're gonna have to play journalists. It's in a small town outside Albany, Animals disappearing, people disappearing, acting strange, I figure, that Captain Rogers..." i began when Steve interrupted me.

"Steve please Alyx." he said i nodded.

"That Steve could be our photographer, We go in talk to the farmers, ask around town, track them and get rid of this little group before they turn anyone else." i said they nodded.

"Are we going in with disguises?" Steve asked i nodded.

"At least we don't have to wear suits, maybe a smart jacket, and slacks, but jeans and hoodies work just as well too, since it's a small town paper." i said telling them the info that they were going to need.

"Weapons?" Bucky asked reading the info on his phone. I hummed.

"Couple vials of dead-men's blood, and a couple Machetes. Have to take their heads off. The dead-men's blood weakens them, I know that Sammy has a spell that will heal anyone that had been turned and hasn't consumed human blood yet. and it has been tested, it works." i said at their raised eyebrows.

"Who tested it?" Steve asked, i frowned.

"Dean, When Sammy got back from the Cage, he was missing his soul... he let Dean get bit by the Vampires they were looking for, to see if the cure would work. We don't talk about Soulless Sam, he was, well he wasn't himself. we've been Dealing with the Lucifer hallucinations, since he got his soul back, but Death said to not scratch at the wall, and he's been pretty good at not trying to remember what happened while he was down there for hundreds of years." i said softly, Steve's face softened.

"Jesus, there anything your family hasn't been through there Doll?" Bucky asked putting his phone down. I shrugged.

"None of us went to Prom. or fought for the military before. Dad was a Marine though." i mumbled both soldiers nodded and we went back to planning. We had decided that Bucky and I would be doing companion pieces, Bucky on the missing animals, and the Mutilations, and me on the missing people.

"I dunno, M'not really that good with talking to people nowadays Doll." Bucky said rubbing the back of his neck I smiled at him.

"Just use that Brooklyn Charm there Sarge, you'll do Aces." I said smirking, making both Soldiers chuckle at my old fashioned lingo.


	8. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx talks about the case with Steve and Bucky. She insists that he's a good man. The Soldiers start to make their feelings known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! still un beta'd any and all mistakes are mine... still don't own supernatural or Marvel... But a girl can dream right?

I was sitting at their dining room table across from Steve who was looking at a map of the area when Bucky spoke up.

" So how are we going to explain the whole reporter thing? Stevie here really ain't that good at lying here Doll." he said nodding at Steve who smiled sheepishly.

"That's where you and I come in Sarge. You have the skills of Subterfuge, and I grew up in this life, I can lie with the best of them. This isn't my first Vamp nest, probably wont be my last. Steve here will be hiding behind the camera so to speak. He also has that Good 'Ol boy charm thing going, people with trust him. And that's not just because he's Captain America. That's just a Steve Rogers thing." I said looking up from an Email from Bobby, huh who knew that he saved the Black Widow.

"Call me Bucky Doll. How did you know that Cap got the trustworthiness from Stevie?" he asked standing up and walking to the kitchen to grab another mug of coffee for everyone. I blushed.

"My favorite subject in school was history. Anything and everything on the Howling Commandos that I could get my hands on, i did. There's a reason that I'm a better Hacker than Tony Stark. And that I'm the main researcher in the family, My dad and brother's didn't really want me in this life, but I'm stubborn, and my Mother's daughter. I made sure that I could handle myself in this life, Because I wasn't going to sit by and watch my brother's have to do this alone." i said looking at my hands. Steve smiled softly at me and put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Well I'm glad that you're stubborn there Doll. I think we all need to be prepared for whatever is out there, and If HYDRA or anyone else is trying to deal in this supernatural stuff, Well, I'm glad you're on our side." he said his cheeks starting to turn a soft shade of pink. I smiled. Bucky chuckled.

" So you researched us all then Doll? What did you think?" he asked a small smirk playing on his face, but his eyes a little bit haunted. I turned my body to face him. I smiled.

"I think that I chose the right option when Fury gave me a choice. You James Barnes need to remember that you are a good man, The things that were done to you... Well lets just say that if i ever meet anyone that works for HYDRA, The King of Hell owes me a couple favors. Besides, Castiel says you both have souls as bright and pure as the Righteous man's. To and angel of the Lord, that means a lot." i said looking him in the eye, he ducked his head and shook it.

"Still doesn't mean i didn't do those things." he mumbled. i sighed and on a whim stood up and walked over to him, i placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes again.

"Yeah, you may have done those things Bucky, but the difference is that you didn't have a choice in the matter. You were wiped and made into their machine. Now, now you may not be the original James Barnes, nobody would be after the way those monsters treated you for 70 plus years. But you are making a difference, There are many men that had been in your shoes, and took a different route, many men that chose to take the path you were forced down. As i recall, in one of my little side hacking projects after DC, you seemed to defy them at almost every turn. So you James Buchanan Barnes are a good man, With a good heart and a soul to match." I said he nodded slowly then before i could actually see the tears that had gathered in his eyes fall he pulled me into a hug.  
I smiled and rubbed his back. Steve Chuckled behind us.

"You are a sweetheart. Thank you for looking behind the masks we have to actually see the real us." he said wrapping his arms around the both of us and planting a gentle kiss on the top of my head. I may or may not have blushed and buried my head in Bucky's neck to hide said blush.   
Soon Bucky cleared his throat.

"So when do we leave?" he asked releasing both Steve and I and looking at us both with something promising in his eyes.


	9. Standing up for a pretty Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are starting to get sick of Tony trying to pick fights with the Winchesters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another one done. Any and all mistakes are mine... Still own nothing but my OC... Some fluff arguments, and Bucky's Murder stare and Steve's Captain voice...

"Tomorrow, We'll need a car, probably an SUV, Dean won't let me take Baby, since he couldn't drive her for awhile. And well Baby is his car." i said smiling wryly when both super soldiers looked at me confused.

"He named his car Baby?" Bucky asked as we made out way out of their apartment and towards the elevator. I nodded.

"Dean loves that car, Dad gave it to him since he was the oldest." i said smiling fondly at my brother's obsession with his car. we made it into the elevator and made our way to the common floor.  
Once the doors opened i groaned. Stark and Dean were at it, Thor, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow were watching waiting to see it it was going to escalate Sam was trying to not look really pissed, and he kept fidgeting. i walked out and Dean caught who i was with.

"Seriously? you let my sister walk around your tower but we can't go to the garage and check out our car?" he asked nodding at me and shooting a glance at the Super soldiers. Stark went to open his mouth when i walked past them both and placed a hand on Sam's arm.

" Did you know that Captain America cant lie for shit Sammy?" I asked looking up at him, his attention snapped from where he was looking off to his right warily, his eyes slightly wild as he took in my face. he took a shaky breath and let a dry chuckle out.

"What?" he asked keeping his eyes on me still tense. I smiled and Bucky noticed how Sammy was still trying to not look at the right side of the room, where no one was, but, he slipped a knife that was hidden somewhere on is body, watched Sam's eyes stop at a certain spot and tossed the knife with precision making Sam jump wide eyed and turn to look at him in slight relief. The others turned to look at Bucky with wide eyes. he shrugged.

"Thought i saw a spider. We've already got one, don't need another," he said turning to look at Stark.

"Leave them alone Stark, Tower or not, they are here to help. You need to get your head outta your ass and see that they are good people." he said Tony squawked.

"Good people? Even with out the murder spree these two have committed, Dean Winchester was pronounced dead in St Louis for after murdering three people. Credit fraud, the list goes on Barnes." He started Dean puffed up But Bucky put a hand up to stop him.

"Pretty sure if you read the files that Fury had sent the team and the files that Lyx here gave ya that you'd know St. Louis was a shifter. They are legit now, and they did that stuff to survive, Hell Stevie and I have done stuff like that back before the War. Had to put food on the table somehow." he said crossing his arms over his chest and sending a glare at Tony.   
Tony just snorted.

"Whatever, i knew that Elsa would take their side, seems you can't just stop being Crazy. Apparently it attracts others to it." he said glaring at Bucky. Steve growled.  
"Tony That's enough!" He started. i shrugged.

"Let his get it out of his system Steve, he thinks he can research this and come away unscathed, that he'll be better than my family in this, then he can come along on the first hunt. Pack your bag Stark, we're going Vamp hunting." i said from my place behind Bucky and Steve. When had they stepped in front of me and the Boys?


	10. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx tells Tony What he needs to do and voices what needs to be done with Banner's involvement on cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another chapter no beta any and all errors are mine.

Dean and Sam were still glaring at the other Avengers and Stark was looking at me gobsmacked. Steve cleared his throat and turned to look at me, a small smile on his face.  
"Uh, Alyx Doll, there might be a small problem with Tony coming with us... he's very recognizable, people will know that he's there once they see his face." he pointed out. I smiled already having a plan in mind for when i was on a case with Tony Stark.

" He's going to be behind the scenes. No lime light for Stark. People will notice him right off the bat. We need someone that has the skills to hack and find the information that we need. If I'm in the front lines with you two, so to speak, then we'll need our back up. Tony can look stuff up for us and put his big brain to use. Instead of feeding his ego. Once we figure out where these Vampires are hiding out, and how many of them there are, we can get rid of them easily. One other thing. Even though this is just a Vampire hunt, there will be precautions that we will all take. You will all wear an Anti Possession amulet, since I'm not sure that a tattoo will take on either one of your bodies there boys what with the serum and all... Perhaps Stark can engrave the mark on the inside of your arm Bucky... And Steve can wear on with his dog tags, As long as you have it on your person at all times. We do not need Demons in super soldier bodies. Or in Iron Man for that matter." I said shaking my head at the thought. Clint cleared his throat at that. i turned to look at him.

"Yeah possession? not on my list of things to happen again, after Loki, well, lets just say that i wasn't exactly on a recon mission earlier... As long as it's on my body it won't actually let anything supernatural take over right?" he asked i nodded then Sam cleared his throat.

"With in the exception of Witches, but, they need something of yours, usually it only works with blood. and it has to be more that a few drops. And with that it's usually that they switch bodies with you, they don't actually take over your mind, more so your body and you're in theirs. What it's happened to me before." He said shrugging making Dean chuckle.

"Ahh yes, that kid. Yes i would like to purchase the Alcohol please. Yes i would like to have The Sex. God, if they weren't dabbling in black magic and it wasn't against any of us it would have been truly hilarious to watch that play out." he said wiping away a tear in his eye. I rolled my eyes at my brothers and nodded at Clint.

"You'll be safe from Demons, Dr. Banner, I know that you really don't believe in this, but before i take you out on a case, well You can understand how i can be wary of the Big guy getting possessed. You will still have to go on a case and learn from what the others have done, if only for the sheer fact that it is a learning experience and that you need to know how to take care of yourself and your teammates if and when there is a supernatural attack that the Avengers have to take care of. But you will mostly be doing research, using your brain in helping us stop the evil that is following and harming people. I know that you really don't want to fight, but you at least have to want to help save as many lives as you can. Hunting really doesn't involve a lot of Physics but with your attention to detail and hopefully Stark's cooperation we may actually have tools and gadgets that will help hunters take down these monsters in the future. There is also the fact that no one besides the Men of Letters have thought to study these beings." I said looking around the room. What i was saying seemed to make Dr. Banner think things through a little more. he nodded.

"It would be interesting to see what actually made a vampire turn, and what makes most of these monsters tick. If i can ask you to try and bring back viable samples of these monsters, there may be a way to synthesize the cure with out having to do the spell." he said already going off in science mode. I nodded and looked at Stark.

"Well start getting ready we leave at 0600 tomorrow morning." he scowled at me and i walked off following my brothers and their Angel back to my rooms. i needed to pack.


	11. The ride to the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx talks to her brother's and makes some interesting conclusions about the Super Soldiers. also she has fun Trolling Stark for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two in one night... no beta all errors are mine...

Dean snorted as the door closed behind us.

"What is so funny there Mr. Winchester?" I asked pulling out my duffle bags, one with my hunting gear and one for my clothes. Sam chuckled.

"I think he's impressed that you took charge in there and Gave Stark a telling down, one that, that man sorely needed. But are you sure that you can handle this bug? being the expert on something and teaching others some that don't even want to learn about it is going to be hard." he said helping me go through my gear. i nodded and shrugged.

"They don't have anyone else to teach them these things. Although, it would be fun once this case is over to take a field trip to Bobby's. Pretty sure that I wanna hear the story about the Black Widow and Bobby Singer." i said making both brother's laugh at me and help me finish packing.

Morning came sooner than anyone would have liked. I followed my brother's down to the garage and was met with two Super soldiers a cup of coffee in a travel mug and a grumpy Tony Stark.   
Sam and Dean both hugged me goodbye and told me to keep in touch. that they would be near enough that if we needed help that they would step in. i smiled in thanks for them being like they always were, over protective of me. i hugged them both and wished them luck, Dean mumbling about his two sisters. Sam shot him a bitch face and i scowled at him.

"Be nice to Sammy Assbutt." i said making Sam snigger. Dean scowled at me and poked me in the side.

"Quite stealing Cas' line there Bug." he said getting into Baby. i sat in the back seat of the SUV as Stark wanted to drive. Apparently he had done some homework.

"There have been multiple animal deaths, they were drained of all blood, and multiple disappearances, The people I get, but the animals?" he asked after about an hour of silence. I shrugged.

"Sometimes, vampires don't want to harm other people, so they look for animals kinda like Twilight, only not as gay. that might mean that there are two different nests there, and that taking them out sooner than later will be in our best interests. Warring Vampires is never a good thing." i said taking a sip of my coffee. Steve hummed, and Bucky piped up from next to me.

"What is twilight? and why are regular vampires less happy than it?" he asked making Stark giggle. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and realized that he was Trolling Stark. i shook my head and giggled.

"You can explain this one to him Stark, I've got some lore to look up." I said winking at Steve who was trying to not laugh at the look of horror that crossed Stark's face at the thought of having to explain yet another thing to the men out of time.


	12. temper temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyx and Tony get into it, Bucky doesn't like it when his best girl is threatened Tony gets introduced to one of Bucky's favorite daggers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an Update... no Beta, any and all mistakes are mine... enjoy!

three hours later found them pulling in to a hotel parking garage and checking in under assumed names. Since they were traveling with Stark, they had a set of rooms. Alyx sighed as she put her bag down and started looking through the aliases that they were going to use. she grabbed her fake ID and pulled out her outfit. There was a knock on her door and she called over her shoulder that it was open.  
Bucky peeked his head in and smiled at her.  
"Stevie and I were wonderin if you had our ID's in here with you Doll." he said she nodded and rummaged through a smaller bag that she had grabbed her ID from earlier.

"Yeah, Here you are Roger Buchanan, and Grant Barnes. And I'm Andi Wesson. all three of us work for the Huntington Times Press." she said handing him the IDs. He nodded and went to go pick on Steve for his name. At least they weren't too hard to remember. Alyx had changed and was walking out to the main room where Tony had set up shop to stop in her tracks as she saw Bucky Steve and Tony standing there, Bucky was shirtless, and Tony was affixing something to his metal arm.

"This should cover your arm and make it so it looks like it's flesh and blood. Did something similar to Nat when SHIELD fell. figured it would work on your arm, and now we get to test it out." Tony Babbled on, Alyx shook her head and gasped in amazement when Bucky pressed a button on the cuff and his arm shimmered and turned from gleaming silver to skin colored and real looking. All three men turned to look at her and she blushed, as did Steve. Bucky smirked at her and Tony glared.

"Sneaking up on us there Winchester?" he asked turning back to his computers. She huffed a breath.

"Actually i was going to announce myself but couldn't get past your ego there Stark. Stay here while we go ask around, use your brain and research and try to figure out where the disappearances are happening and see if you can get a heads up on where these Vamps might be. Remember what I said before Stark, you listen to me on this hunt and you will stay alive, you try to show me up or think that you know more than me on this and you'll end up dead or worse turned in to one of these UN-dead bastards. I'm the expert in this field, and you should listen to what I'm saying because I'm really getting sick of you making snide remarks about my family and me. We haven't harmed you and don't intend to..." she started when Stark cut her off.

"Yeah, right, your psychopath brothers already threatened to kick my ass and rip out my lungs if i hurt their precious baby sister." he scoffed, before he could blink Bucky had a knife to his throat.

"That's enough Stark. She's doing this because we need to know this stuff. You got a problem, get the ink and supernatural proof yer tower, then stay the hell in there. You wanna actually be the hero you hide behind, then get yer head outta yer ass and do what the lady says. And don't go insultin the Dame either! you think her brothers are bad, they'll have to get to you after you've dealt with me and Stevie, Understood?" he growled Stark who went pale when the knife was at his throat nodded then glared at Steve.

"keep him on a better leash there Spangles." he mumbled Steve walked past him and smacked him upside the head,

"behave Tony." he said grabbing the camera and a messenger bag and following Alyx and Bucky back out to the car.  
The three made their way to the local police department and walked in and showed their credentials.

"Hello I'm Officer Palmer, I'm the lead in this case, what do you three want?" a tall older man asked as we were taken into a office. I plastered on a fake smile and looked at him.

"We were sent out here to do a companion piece, I'm Andi Wesson, my companions, Roger Buchanan, Grant Barnes, We heard that they have been some disappearances and something has been happening to the livestock, Sounded like what was happening in Richfield Wisconsin a few months back. Our boss sent us out to try and get a story." I said. the officer nodded.

"Well ya'all can look in to the files that we have and talk to the farmers that are missing their livestock." he said handing us some files, and walking out of the room.

"Well that was a little easy." Bucky said looking at one of the files. I nodded.

" A little too easy.. dunno if i trust Officer Palmer just yet." i said making a note in my notebook to keep an eye on him, Steve nodded and shot a text to Stark to take a look into it as well.


	13. Intel Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio and Tony find out a bit more about this case, turns out that it's pretty interesting... Sam and Dean wanna step in and see how she's handling the Supers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Wow... no beta any and all mistakes are mine... biding my time until the next episode of Supernatural is on later tonight... Yay for season 12!

Bucky rubbed the bridge of his nose as he was reading through the files. He huffed a breath and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Doll, take a look at this. These three case files seem to have one place in common, The theater in town." he said sliding the files to me, i shrugged and looked over the files.

"Yeah, you're right, there seems to be at least three or four people that have disappeared from the local watering hole. Well we'll have to check out this bar, and talk to the bartenders and waitstaff to see if they have seen anything or remember anything from the nights these people were last seen." i said nodding at Steve I pulled out my Stark Phone and took a picture of the files to send to Stark.

Stark: I'll have JARVIS run a scan on all of this, seems like the best place to get more answers is that bar Winchester. I've got the files coming in from this Officer Palmer as well. You and the frozen twins might wanna come back to the hotel and take a look after you've talked to the locals. Bring me a burger too.  
I rolled my eyes and stood up looking at the super soldiers.

"Well are we ready Soldiers? we've got places to check out and apparently food to pick up for his highness." i said they both nodded and stood up, Steve holding his camera and putting the strap back over his neck. Bucky held the door open for us and we walked through. we thanked Officer Palmer and went back to our car.  
Bucky was driving this time, it didn't take us long to get to the bar in question and while i walked up to the bar to get a couple of beers, i left the guys to find a table and some menus. I walked up to the bar and took a seat waiting for the bartender to walk over.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" he asked leaning over the bar top almost in my personal space. I felt two pairs of eyes on my back and suppressed a smile.

"Three Beers please. Name's Andi Wesson, My partners and I are working for the Huntington post on a companion piece about the people going missing. Heard from the police that four of them were last seen drinking here the nights they went missing, Were you working any of those nights there? Sam?" i asked smiling a little bigger at the bar tender. he smiled at me.

"Yeah i was here the night Melissa Andrews went missing, nothing strange to tell, she's a regular, came in after work to hang with the crowd she works with, couple of out of towners were talking to her and another one of her group. Anna Van-Dyne. they left after a couple hours to go home, watch the football game or something." he said handing me the three beers. i nodded, fished out some cash and laid it on the bar.

"These out of towners go with the ladies?" i asked taking a pull from my beer, he lent forward in my space, and i knew with in a couple of seconds either Bucky or Steve would be walking up with our food orders and to have my back. Maybe stake their claim on me. Sure enough Sam opened his mouth and chuckled.

"They might've, i know Melissa walked out with one of them," he whispered in my ear, quickly straightening up when a hand was placed on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Hey Doll you wanted a burger right? Oh good you got the beers." Bucky said putting his arm around me and kissing the top of my head, i lent in to him.

"Hey soldier, yeah, got us all a round. Burger sounds good, better remember that we've got to bring a couple back for the group. Thanks for the info Sam!" i said winking at his flustered look. he nodded and took our order, to go, 8 burgers and fries, because super metabolisms.  
once we were back in the car i was pulled into the back seat to sit with the food with a very grumbly Sargent.

"Didn't really like that mook making eyes at you there Doll." he mumbled i chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for the rescue, didn't wanna have to make him remember that personal space is a real thing." i said patting his hand he smirked.

"You didn't seem ta' mind when i was in your personal space there Doll." he said looping our fingers together. i nodded.

"Don't seem to mind you or Steve in my personal space there Sarge." i said winking up at Steve who just shook his head and chuckled at the both of us. we made it to the hotel where Stark was waiting and pacing the floor.

"SO get this!" he said as soon as we walked through the doors. I snorted and he shot me a dirty look. I shrugged.

"Sorry but you sounded just like Sammy there for a moment." i said handing him his burger, this earned me an even more dirty look.

"Get what Tony? What did you and JARVIS find out?" Steve asked unpacking the food at the table. Tony blinked and then turned to face us.

"All the people that have went missing, had all talked to Officer Palmer in the weeks leading up to them vanishing. Officer Palmer is a transfer from Richfield, and has only been here for about 5 months. One of the missing? Farmers kid, went to talk to Palmer about the cows being mutilated." he said taking a bite of his burger. I nodded.

"So there is a correlation to all the missing and the animals. Okay, so now we just have to find out where these Vamps are hiding, it'll most likely be a building that 's big, not a lot of windows, Vamps can walk in the sun, they are just weekend by it. Good work Stark, we'll make a hunter out of you yet." I said taking a bite of my burger. my Phone buzzed with a text from Dean.

Dean: How goes the hunt there little bit?

Alex: connection to the animal mutilations and a cop that's new here. need to find where they are holing up and hopefully be back to the Tower pretty soon. Hows the hunt going for you and Sammy?

Dean: That's great, how's Stark treating you? The super soldiers? they not getting handsy?

Alex: Dean! Seriously. no they are not getting handsy... Stark's being, well Stark, but he did get us a lot of information. JARVIS helped though.

Dean: Well make sure that they don't get handsy with you!

Alex: Seriously, you need to back off, it's not like you can take on two super human enhanced soldiers. they aren't trying anything.

Dean: I took down an Arc Angel and the Devil, I've Faced Death, two WWII relics don't scare me.

Dean: And our hunt is almost over, we can meet up, scratch that we will meet up and help you with this case, I just don't trust Stark to not Fuck something up.

Alex: alright, fine, you two can come in and lend a hand, If we need it. Alias' you're using?

Dean: Jensen Ackels, Jared Padalecki, Newton City Times Press.

Alex: I'll let the others know.


	14. Jensen Ackels and Jared Padalecki really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pop in and try to help their little sister, try to give the Soldiers a shovel talk, and almost lose Stark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses for my lapse in updating, but i have been busy... Hanging out with friends and family, celebrating my birthday, making cookies with friends. all so much fun! Happy Holidays everyone! no Beta any and all mistakes are mine, Still don't own Marvel or Supernatural... Well i own a Supernatural calendar i got it from my adopted little brother for my birthday, but still it's not the same.

Alyx sighed she looked across the table to where the Super heroes were eating. Bucky and Steve were looking at her as they were plowing through their third burgers. Chuckling she shook her head and smiled.

"So, My brother's want to make sure that this hunt goes off without a hitch. They are going to be other reporters, that are going to be helping me and Bucky on more companion pieces." She said taking a bite of her burger and rolling her eyes when Stark grumbled.

"Seriously, this whole thing is starting to become tedious, what with all the murders on this hunt." he mumbled, Alyx didn't hear it but with their enhanced hearing both Soldiers did. Steve finally fed up put his burger down and stood up, pulling Stark by the collar.

"That's it Tony. I've reached my limit. SHIELD wouldn't trust them if they were what their files and the news said they were. I wouldn't trust them if they were lying, Bucky sure as hell wouldn't trust them, Natasha and Clint wouldn't trust them. You've heard the story that Natasha actually knows their Surrogate Father Bobby Singer. If i hear one more crack about how they'll kill us all, or they are crazy, or that you don't trust them. So help me I am going to kick your spoiled little ass. I know you remember the stories that your father told you about me. I can't stand bullies, and if I catch you bullying any one of the Winchesters' I will personally kick your ass and hand it to them to continue the beat down. Might actually beat some sense into your thick skull. I mean it One more crack against Alyx or her family Tony and I will make you wish you were still hiding in your workshop and not actually helping the world!" Steve growled in Tony's face. Alyx blushed at Steve standing up for her. Bucky watched with Murder promised in his eyes.

"That and remember Stark, I have the highest kill count in this room, even after Dean and Sam join us. I was a sniper in the War, and was a killing machine used for HYDRA, I'm more than a murderer than they are. They are actually doing good and helping people. Much like the Avengers, Don't make the mistake that we won't stand up for her." he growled Tony for his part looked thoroughly chastised.

"I need some air." he said pulling on his hoodie and slipping out probably to call Pepper and complain, and then to complain to Banner. Alyx rolled her eyes as he passed and didn't meet her eyes.

"You two don't have to keep standing up for me and my brother's you know, as sweet as it is not everyone is going to like us no matter the circumstances. But thank you just the same." She said standing up and kissing each man on the cheek, they were about to answer her when there was a knock on the door.

"Open this door Lil Bit!" Dean called knocking again. Rolling her eyes once again she huffed out an annoyed breath and walked to the door and opened it. There in the hallway stood Dean and Sam smirking at her annoyed face.

"Bitchface 5.5 we must have interrupted something." Sam said walking past his sister and giving her a peck on the cheek. She grumbled and Dean side hugged her when the door was closed.

"So we found out where they are holed up, and it's getting late enough that we can go there soon... Hey wait a minuet, where's Stark?" Sam asked stealing a few fries from his sister's plate after they got settled.

"He had a hissy-fit and decided to get some air." Bucky said sitting back down to finish eating. Alyx snorted. Then looked at her brothers.

"Why are you two idjits using those names? Aren't they the names of your other selves from the parallel universe Cas sent us too when the Apocalypse was going down?" she asked handing Dean the rest of her burger. He took a bite of it and chewed looking at her and the Soldiers.

"Yea, never used them before, Cas thought that it was a good idea, he's using Collins as his, but don't change the subject, Why are you three so cozy?" he asked glaring at the soldiers earning a smack on the shoulder from his sister as she got up to throw away her garbage.

"Hey easy on the goods there," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Leave them alone Dean Johnathan Winchester! So what if we were getting cozy, that's not any of your business." she snapped as she walked to stand behind the soldiers, who had stiffened at were looking at both of the brothers warily.

"Like hell I will, you're my little sister, I want to know what they think they are doing trying to get close to you!" Dean said standing up and glaring at them. Steve cleared his throat.

"We only have the best intentions with your sister Dean. She cares about us. She trusts Bucky, and since we've been around her, and she's been around us, he's come out of his shell more. She makes him more of the man that he was before HYDRA got their hands on him. We would never intentionally put your sister in danger please know that." he said using his Captain voice making Dean glare more.

"Dean, Stop, seriously, But just so you two know, you hurt her, at all break her heart... We'll send you to hell ourselves. That's our little sister. You will treat her like a princess, like a goddess, because that's what she deserves. Considering how she grew up, she doesn't need knights, she needs someone there to keep her sane, and to understand her." Sam said both men nodded.

"We'd never hurt her, we need her, she makes us whole and makes us feel better. We'd never hurt her intentionally," Bucky said.

Both brother's nodded, then JARVIS pinged Tony's panic button.


End file.
